The Winner
by Vhy Otome Saoz
Summary: Hiruma dan Mamori bertanding di perlombaan drama yang akan diadakan di Deimon.  Kira-kira siapa yang akan menang ya?    R&r plis  mhon kritik dan saran nya   v
1. Chapter 1

**The Winer**

**Chapter 1**

**By : Vhy Otome**

**Disclaimer by**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Warning : Gaje, mungkin agak OOC.**

**

* * *

**

Di depan pintu gerbang SMA swasta Deimon terlihat seorang wanita berambut coklat dan mempunyai mata berwarna biru saphire ,sedang memarahi seorang cowok berambut pirang dengan style spike dan membawa pist0l yang kelihatan cukup berat.

"Hiruma-kun,bisa tidak kau menghilangkan kata-kata sialan dari perkataanmu?" bentak gadis yang di ketahui bernama Mamori Anezaki kepada cowok di depannya yang bernama Hiruma Yoichi.

"Cih,kau ini cerewet sekali manager SIALAN!" balas Hiruma dengan menekankan kata SIALAN dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan mamori.

"Hiruma-kun,kau mau ke mana?" tanya mamori ketika melihat Hiruma pergi.

Tapi Hiruma hanya diam dan tetap berjalan menuju kelas nya.

"HIRUMA-KUUUN" teriak mamori kesal dan mengikuti Hiruma menuju kelas mereka dengan perasaan sangat kesal.

* * *

-Ruang Klub Amefuto DDB-

Di ruangan itu telah berkumpul semua anggota DDB. Hari ini mereka tidak berlatih di lapangan karena hujan sedang turun sangat lebat.

" Nah bocah-bocah sialan,karena hari ini hujan lebat aku akan latihan kita. Dan karena beberapa hari lagi tim kita akan bertanding melawan tim Seibu,aku akan meningkatkan latihan kita. Jadi bersiaplah menghadapi latihan neraka besok. Ya_haaa" Ucap Hiruma sambil mengelap senjata kesayangan nya.

"Wah,kalau begitu aku bisa bertanding MAX dengan kak tetsuma." teriak Monta kegirangan seperti monyet yang baru di lepas dari kandang nya*di lempari Monta dengan pisang*

"Ya~, kalau begitu Sena juga akan bertanding dengan Rikun lagi ya" teriak suzuna senang.

"Hii . . . . . ."

"Kalian juga harus bisa menghafal semua kartu strategi yang baruku buat." ucap Hiruma

Tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkannya karna mereka semua sibuk membicarakan tentang pertandingan mereka nanti dengan Seibu.  
Dengan kesal Hiruma mengambil senjatanya dan mulai menembaki para anggota timnya.

"Dasar bocah-bocah sialan, beraninya kalian tidak mendengarkanku." Teriak Hiruma marah.

"Hii . . . ,maafkan kami Hiruma-san." ucap Sena sambil menghindari peluru-peluru panas yang keluar dari senjata Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun,hentikan. Kau bisa melukai Sena." bentak mamori sembari menangkis peluru hiruma dengan sapunya. Hiruma berhenti menembaki anggota tim nya dan menatap Mamori dengan tajam.

"Tck,diamlah manager sialan. Kau ini cerewet sekali dasar maniak **cream puff**!" sindir Hiruma

"APA KAU BILANG?" teriak Mamori kesal. Akhirnya mereka berseteru kembali. Semua anggota DDB hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Sampai Kurita mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi akan ada lomba drama di sekolah itu. Lomba itu diadakan untuk merayakan ulang tahun SMA swasta Deimon.

"Oh ia,kalau tidak salah aku membawa brosur pengumumannya."  
"Nah,ini dia." ucap Kurita kembali setelah mengambil brosur itu dari tas nya dan memberikannya pada pada anggota DDB.

"Haaaaaa….Hadiahnya 1 juta yen?"teriak semua anggota DDB karna terkejut melihat hadiah yang akan di berikan pada pemenang lomba tersebut.

Seketika itu juga Hiruma berhenti beradu mulut dengan Mamori dan mengambil dengan kasar brosur tersebut dari tangan Sena. Dia membaca brosur tersebut dan

"Kekekeke,aku harus mendapatkan hadiah ini . Ya_Haa" ucap Hiruma sambil tertawa khas setan miliknya. Dia membalik kan tubuhnya dan menatap semua anggota DDB "Nah,bocah-bocah sialan. Apa kalian berniat ikut lomba ini?. Kekekeke" ucap Hiruma sambil menatap mereka tajam.

DEG

"Ti. . .ti. . Tidak k0k Hiruma-san" ucap Sena yang bergidik ketakutan dengan di ikuti anggukan semua anggota DDB *kecuali Musashi dan Mamori*

"Hei Hiruma-kun,bisa tidak kau memenangkan lomba itu dengan kemampuan mu sendiri dan bukan dengan cara mengancam?" ucap Mamori sambil menunjuk wajah Hiruma.

"Kekekeke,kau meragukan kemampuanku MANAGER SIALAN?" balas Hiruma sengit.

"Aku memang tidak percaya dengan kemampuanmu. Soalnya kau selalu mendapatkan sesuatu dengan mengancam dan bermain curang." ucap Mamori tak kalah sengit.

"Cih. . . Itu bukan urusan mu manager sialan." ucap Hiruma kasar.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai anggota komite disiplin untuk melarang mu." balas Mamori tegas.

"Sudahlah. Kalian berdua ini seperti anak kecil saja." ucap Musashi yang kelihatan agak kesal melihat Hiruma dan Mamori bertengkar terus.

"Ya~,Musa-chan benar. Dari pada kak Mamo dan You-nii berkelahi seperti ini terus,bagaimana kalau kalian bertanding saja?" usul Suzuna bersemangat.

"Haa"  
"Haaaa"  
"Haaaaaa"  
"Apa maksud mu?" ucap 3 bersaudara Haha serentak.

Hiruma dan Mamori berhenti berkelahi dan hanya diam ketika mereka mendengar perkataan Suzuna karna mereka juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan Suzuna.

"Ia,apa maksud mu Suzuna?" tanya Sena

"Duh. . . .kalian ini masa tidak tau. Maksudku,bagaimana kalau Mamo-nee dan You-nii bermain drama dan siapa yang bermain paling baguslah yang akan menang." jelas Suzuna panjang lebar.

* * *

Fiuh akhirnya bisa juga publhis ni cerita.

Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan di cerita ini karena saya masih autor baru.

Tolong kritik dan sarannya ya ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Hy minna saya apdeth kembali

Balasan Review :

**Marisa margaretta **: hehehehe. makasih Bel

**zzz : **Yak ini apdeth XD

**HirumaYouriAlwaysLoveJumonji : **Yosh apdeth ^^v

yang lain sudah saya balas lewat PM ^^b

**all** : Thanks dah baca XD dan review ^_^

Saya sangat senang ada yang membaca fic saya XD

* * *

**The Winner chap 2**

**By : Vhy Otome**

**Disclaimer by**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, mungkin ada typo.**

**

* * *

**

Hiruma dan Mamori terdiam sejenak.

"Hmm. . . . Tapi apa untungnya bagiku? Kalau tidak menguntungkan aku tidak ingin ikut lomba sialan itu." ucap Hiruma yang terlihat sedang berfikir sambil memegang dagunya.

Mamori yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hiruma-kun benar. Lagipula aku juga tidak berminat ikut lomba itu Suzuna-chan." ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum lembut pada Suzuna.

"Tapi, kan ada hadiah 1 juta yen dari kepala sekolah. You-nii dan Mamo-nee ikut saja ya." ucap Suzuna dengan raut wajah memelas.

"Kekekeke, kenapa kau ngotot menyuruhku dan manager sialan ini ikut lomba sialan itu? Jangan-jangan kau mempunyai maksud tertentu ya cheer sialan?" Hiruma mengatakannya sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke wajah Suzuna.

"Ya~, tidak kok You-nii. Ayolah ikut saja, lagipula aku juga meragukan kemampuan You-nii dalam ber-akting." Suzuna berkata nekat walau sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah gemetaran ketakutan.

"Semoga saja, You-nii tidak menyadari rencanaku." batin Suzuna.

"Hii. . . . Apa yang kau katakan Suzuna?" seru Sena yang kaget dengan apa yang di katakan Suzuna.

"Dia sudah tidak sayang nyawanya lagi." batin 3 bersaudara Haha sweatdrop . -_-"

"Cih. . . . Ternyata kau juga meragukan kemampuanku ya cheer sialan. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak berniat ikut. Kalau cuma uang 1 juta yen, aku hanya tinggal mengancam kepala sekolah sialan atau mengancam peserta sialan lainnya tanpa susah payang ber-akting di depan orang-orang sialan itu."

"Iya, Hiruma-kun betul. Ups" gumam Mamori tanpa sadar langsung menutup mulutnya.

Krik Krik Krik *suara jangkrik*

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung menapat Mamori.

"Ha. . . ."  
"Haaa . . . . ."  
"Haaaaa . . . . ."  
"Tadi Mamori bilang apa?" teriak 3 bersaudara Haha.

Ternyata ucapan Mamori tadi mengagetkan semua anggota DDB kecuali Hiruma yang baru saja membuat balon dari permen karetnya.

Mereka memandang Mamori dengan wajah aneh.

"Eeeh. . . . Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Mamori agak panik.

"Hii . . . . Tadi kak Mamori bilang apa?"

"Benar MAX. Tadi sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu yang mengerikan keluar dari mulut Mamori." Monta berbicara sambil berpose.

"Eeeh. . . Ak. . . Aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok. Hehehe." bantah Mamori dengan tertawa garing.

"Ya~, bukannya tadi Mamo-nee membenarkan perkataan You-nii?" teriak Suzuna dengan wajah jahil.

"Eh. . . . Eh . . . . Ti . . . Tidak kok. Kalian mungkin salah dengar." ujar Mamori yang kelihatan mulai gelagapan.

"I. . . Iy . . Iya . . Mungkin tadi kita salah dengar." ucap Sena.

"Benar MAX. Mamori tidak mungkin membenarkan perkataan Hiruma-san. Itu mustahil MAX." Monta berkata sambil memegang dagunya dengan wajah sok serius.

"Hmm. . . Iya, mereka benar juga." gumam Jumonji dengan diikuti anggukan setuju Kuroki dan Togano.

"Hahaha, iya. Anezaki tidak mungkin mengatakan itu ya." Yuki menggaruk kepalanya walau tidak gatal.

Sedangkan Musashi dan Suzuna cuma diam melihat teman-temannya.

"Fiuh, akhirnya mereka percaya juga."batin Mamori bernafas lega. Tapi Hiruma tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya dan  
"Khakhakha. . . Kau sebenarnya takut bertanding denganku kan manager sialan?" ucap Hiruma dengan tertawa heboh sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Eeeeh, tidak kok." bantah Mamori dengan wajah merah. "Duh, gawat. Jangan sampai Hiruma-kun tau aku tidak akting." batin Mamori panik.

"Benar? Kekekeke." goda Hiruma.

"Benar kok. Aku berani bertanding denganmu dan akan mengalahkanmu." ucap Mamori keceplosan.

"Kekekeke, kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah menerima kekalahan 3 minggu lagi. Ya_haaaa" Hiruma tertawa sambil menembakkan senjatanya ke atas.

"Apa katamu? Kau terlalu meremehkanku. Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu." bentak Mamori kesal.

Mereka pun mulai berkelahi kembali. Sampai tiba-tiba suara Suzuna mengejutkan mereka semua.

"Ya~, kalau begitu You-nii dan Mamo-nee setujukan?." teriak Suzuna kelewat bersemangat.

Hiruma dan Mamori terdiam.

"Eh . . . Baiklah aku setuju." ucap Mamori angkuh.

"Kekekeke. . . Aku juga setuju. Dan agar ini lebih menarik, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan manager sialan?" ajak Hiruma.

"Aku tidak mau. Taruhan itukan tidak baik." tolak Mamori dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kekeke . . . . Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan itu manager sialan." gumam Hiruma sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Huh. Tentu saja aku akan mengatakan itu. Kau pikir pekerjaan anggota komite disiplin apa? Aku ingin menjadi anggota komite disiplin sekolah karna ingin menghentikan semua kejahatanmu. Huh, Dasar." sindir Mamori.

"Ooh ya? Aku baru tau tugas anggota komite disiplin itu. Kupikir tugas kalian cuma terus memakan kue sus yang penuh dengan lemak itu. Kekekeke." sindir Hiruma telak.

Mamori terdiam, mencoba mencerna semua perkataan Hiruma. Dan saat dia sadar apa arti perkataan Hiruma, dia membuka mulutnya dan  
"Arrrggggh. HIRUMA-KUUUUN. Beraninya kau mengejek kami para anggota komite disiplin. Dan kue sus kesayanganku." teriak Mamori geram pada Hiruma.

"Kekekekekeke. . . " Hiruma tidak menanggapi teriakan murka Mamori. Dia malah tertawa heboh sampai memukul-mukul meja tempatnya dan Mamori biasa menyusun strategi.

"Hiruma-kuuuun. Kau mendengarkan aku tidak?" teriak Mamori sambil menyodorkan sapu ke depan wajah Hiruma.

"Eh, apa? Kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu ya? Duh maaf aku tidak dengar." jawab Hiruma dengan enteng dan tanpa tampang bersalah.

Ketika dia ingin membalas omongan Hiruma. Musashi yang sedari tadi diam, langsung angkat bicara.  
"Sudahlah. Kalian seperti anak kecil saja." ucapnya santai.

Akhirnya Mamori menurunkan sapunya dari wajah Hiruma.  
"Huh. Hiruma-kun kau sangat menyebalkan."

"Kekekeke. . . . " sedangkan Hiruma cuma terkekeh pelan.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Anezaki dan Hiruma harus memerankan tokoh apa?" Tanya Yuki.

"Di brosur ini tidak dituliskan. Tapi, di sini tertulis bahwa peran masing-masing peserta akan ditentukan oleh panitia perlombaan tersebut. Dan para peserta diharapkan berkumpul di kelas 1.3 untuk pemberitahuan lebih lanjut." jawab Kurita sembari memperlihatkan brosur itu pada semua anggota DDB.

"Wah, aku penasaran MAX dengan peran Hiruma-san." ujar Monta dengan wajah serius.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian anak-anak sialan. Sekarang pulang dan bersiaplah untuk latikan neraka besok. Ya...Ha..." teriak Hiruma pada mereka semua dengan menembak-nembakkan senjatanya ke arah mereka semua.

"Mukyaaaa/hiii. . ." teriak Monta dan Sena sambil meloncat-loncat menghindari peluru Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun Hentikan. Kau bisa melukai mereka." tegur Mamori dan menangkis semua peluru yang keluar dari senjata Hiruma dengan sapu.

"Cih. . . Kau juga pulanglah manager sialan. Siapkan keperluan untuk latihan neraka besok." ujarnya sembari mengambil tasnya dan memasukkan laptopnya. Lalu dia berjalan menuju pintu dan bersandar di situ dengan menyandarkan senjata kesayangannya di pundak.

"Aku tau tugasku Hiruma-kun." balas Mamori dengan nada agak ketus.

"Kekekeke. . . Kalau begitu baguslah." Hirumapun berjalan keluar dari ruangan club dan menghilang di balik kegelapan malam.

Mamori hanya dapat menatap punggung Hiruma sampai pria setan itu di telan kegelapan malam. Diapun berbalik dan menatap semua anggota DDB  
"Nah, sekarang kalian pulanglah. Dan besok jangan terlambat, Hiruma nanti bisa marah pada kalian." ucap Mamori tersenyum lembut.

"Ya~, kami pulang dulu yah Mamo-nee." gumam Suzuna sambil menarik tangan kakaknya yang berputar-putar gaje.  
"Ahaha. . . . Aku pulang ya teman-teman."

"Hati-hati di jalan Suzuna-chan dan Taki-kun."

"Ah iya, dah Mamo-nee, dah teman-teman." Suzuna pergi dari ruangan itu dengan riang.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya Mamori-neechan." ujar Sena dan Monta.

"Baiklah. Kalian hati-hati ya." gumam Mamori yang sedang memakai celemek kesayangannya.

"Baik Mamori-neechan. Kombanwa."

"Kombanwa Sena-kun, Monta-kun."

Setelah Sena dan Monta pergi, satu persatu anggota DDB pun pulang. Sampai akhirnya menyisakan Mamori yang sibuk membersihkan ruang club DDB.

"Sekarang sudah malam, aku harus cepat-cepat membersihkan ruangan ini. Kalau tidak aku bisa kena marah kaa-san karna pulang telat." gumam Mamori sembari menyapu sisa-sisa peluru Hiruma yang berjatuhan di lantai.

-Jam 10.00 pm-

"Fiuh. . . Akhirnya selesai juga." ujar Mamori sambil menyeka keringatnya yang mengalir turun dari wajahnya. Setelah itu dia menaruh celemek dan sapu yang digunakannya ke tempat semula. Diapun mengambil tasnya dan berjalan kearah pintu untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu ruang club.

Mamoripun berjalan menuju gerbang SMU Swasta Deimon. Ketika dia sudah berada cukup dekat dengan gerbang tersebut, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya dari belakang hingga membuat Mamori tersentak kaget dan reflek berbalik dan menabrak orang yang menarik tangannya.

"HEI APA YANG. . . Kyaaaaaaaaa."

* * *

Yey….

Chapter 2 akhirnya bisa di apdeth juga XD

Mohon r&R yaaaaaa ^^v


End file.
